


Toi, Encore toi et toujours toi (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [16]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Lemon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Lorsque l'amour est réel, il peut survivre à la mort et renaître dans une autre vie, toujours aussi fort.
Relationships: Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok, Louis XIV/Anduin Lothar
Series: A travers mille pupilles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Kudos: 6





	Toi, Encore toi et toujours toi (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Note de l'auteur (Mana2702) : Ce texte répond au défi AU réincarnation lancé par Angelica R pour le recueil du Comptoir des Auteurs. Merci à Marina Ka-Fai ma bêta qui supporte si gentiment mon rythme fou !  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont historiques ou inventés dans les séries Vikings et Versailles ainsi que du film Warcraft! ^^  
> Warnings: Lemon

_VIIIème siècle, Norvège._

Ragnar regardait Athelstan en souriant, l'ancien moine chrétien qu'il avait ramené de son raid en Angleterre était à présent un vrai viking. Ils s'étaient entraînés au combat, comme chaque jour, puis ils étaient partis marcher. Les deux hommes aimaient marcher et discuter de tout et de rien. Ils étaient réellement de très bons amis, très proches. Le blond rejeta sa longue tresse dans son dos et demanda :

-Est-ce que tu regrettes l'Angleterre ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être devenu viking ?

-Parfois oui, mais grâce à ça tu es devenu mon meilleur ami, Lagertha, Björn et Gyda êtes devenus ma famille. Pauvre Gyda, que Freyja veille sur elle !

-C'était une bonne petite, elle ne méritait pas de partir si jeune.

Athelstan hocha la tête, il savait à quel point Ragnar aimait ses enfants et à quel point c'était dur pour lui que sa fille ait succombé à la maladie, même si il n'en parlait jamais. Ragnar demanda en regardant le ciel :

-Est-ce que tu penses au sexe parfois ? Depuis ton arrivée il y a plus de deux ans je ne t'ai vu avec aucune femme. Tu as même refusé de nous rejoindre Lagertha et moi alors qu'on te l'a proposé plusieurs fois.

-Oui je... je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça puisque j'avais fait vœu de célibat et de chasteté.

-Mais maintenant ce vœu n'a plus lieu d'être !

-Je sais mais... je n'ose pas. Après tout, même si maintenant j'ai juré fidélité à Odin et les autres dieux si ils me trouvaient indigne et me punissaient pour ça !

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils fassent ça, ils aiment l'amour peu importe sa forme.

Ragnar se pencha et saisit les lèvres d'Athelsan dans un baiser fougueux. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en Angleterre, caché derrière son pupitre pour sauver son livre, Ragnar l'avait trouvé séduisant. Le viking avait été attiré par ce jeune moine et c'est pourquoi il l'avait épargné et ramené avec lui en Norvège. Bien sûr bien sûr il avait fallu du temps avant qu'Athelstan n'accepte le fait que sa nouvelle vie était parmi le peuple « païen » comme il le pensait. Ragnar l'avait sorti des griffes du Jarl Haraldson pour en faire son domestique, mais le brun était rapidement devenu un membre de la famille. Même Lagertha et Björn avaient fini par l'apprécier, mais ça n'avait pas été sans mal. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser, apparemment l'anglais appréciait beaucoup ce qui se passait. Le viking recula et lança de son air taquin habituel :

-Alors, ça t'as plu ?

-Énormément, je crois que c'est ça que j'attendais depuis le début : me retrouver seul avec toi et pouvoir... enfin...

Il sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ragnar ne tarda pas à déshabiller le blond, il le trouvait magnifique et rêvait de devenir son amant depuis qu'ils étaient de retour en Norvège après le raid. Athelstan déshabilla Ragnar lui aussi et continua de l'embrasser. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur l'herbe, le blond allongé au-dessus de lui. Ragnar l'embrassa et ne tarda pas à entrer en lui. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, c'était douloureux mais il était aussi si heureux. Il n'avait jamais osé assumer son attirance pour cet homme avant aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sous les baisers de Ragnar, chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient sa peau il avait l'impression qu'elles le marquaient comme au fer rouge. Ragnar sourit et commença son mouvement en regardant son amant, il aimait le voir prendre autant de plaisir. Athlestan était rarement aussi ouvert sur ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Ragnar fit donc longuement l'amour à son partenaire, profitant de ce moment caché de tous dans un coin de campagne près d'une magnifique cascade. Ragnar finit par se laisser tomber à côté de son amant et sourit en passant son bras autour de lui. Le brun demanda :

«-Lagertha ne va pas mal le prendre ?

-Non, je te rappel leque lors de ta première nuit ici elle était d'accord pour que tu nous rejoignes.

-Oui mais j'avais dit non, maintenant que ça s'est... concrétisé je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord.

-Elle le sera, elle est compréhensive, et crois moi, elle préférera me voir batifoler avec un homme plutôt qu'avec une autre femme.

Le brun se mit à rire et se mit sur le côté pour embrasser Ragnar :

-Je t'aime Ragnar !

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime Athlestan. C'est même assez bizarre que je sois sous le charme d'un homme mais bon.

Ils gloussèrent et restèrent un moment sur l'herbe à regarder le ciel et à écouter le bruit de la cascade. Au bout d'un moment le blond se leva :

-Il faut rentrer, le nouveau raid part demain.

-Je sais oui, c'est incroyable, ça va être mon premier raid en tant que guerrier.

-Et tu vas merveilleusement t'en sortir.

Ragnar l'embrassa encore et ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement. Après ça ils retournèrent à Kattegatt et mangèrent dans le Skali. Le lendemain ils partaient pour la France.

* * *

Les drakkars arrivèrent sur les rives françaises. Après ça ils échangèrent tous un regard et partirent pour établir leur camp. Ragnar donnait les ordres puisqu'il était le chef et surveilla l'établissement de leur campement. Athlestan s'approcha :

-Tu penses que ça va bien se passer ?

-Bien sûr, nous sommes les plus forts c'est bien connu, les vikings sont des guerriers sanguinaires qui n'ont pas peur de la mort !

-Oui mais... tu crois vraiment qu'on va y arriver ?

-Oui, n'aie pas peur.

Ragnar l'embrassa, se moquant bien que les autres puissent les voir. Après ça quelques hommes partirent pour pêcher et chasser afin de pouvoir manger. Le blond installa la tente et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il caressa les peaux de bêtes sous lui et soupira, il n'aimait pas qu'Athlestan ait peur, car c'était la peur qui faisait qu'un guerrier était moins attentif. Le blond pria Odin et Thor de leur être favorables durant la bataille du lendemain, et il leur demanda aussi de protéger Athelstan.

La soirée passa tranquillement, ils mangèrent autour d'un feu de camp et allèrent tous coucher, demain ils se levaient tôt. Athlestan se cala contre Ragnar :

«-Bonne nuit, puisse Odin veiller sur nous.

-Il le fera ne t'inquiète pas. Et si il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un de nous, on sait qu'on s'attendra au Valhalla. Nous trinquerons avec les Dieux et nous combattrons là-bas.

-Oui... mais j'espère qu'on n'ira pas là-bas trop tôt.

Ragnar le fit taire par un baiser, se poser des questions de ce genre avant une bataille n'était jamais bon. Ils finirent par s'endormir, mais la nuit était déjà bien entamée car le brun avait mit longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les hommes commencèrent la bataille contre les français. Le viking se donnait à fond dans le combat, il était en transe comme à chaque fois. Le blond était comme possédé lorsqu'il était sur le champ de bataille. Il voyait parfois ses amis tomber mais n'était pas vraiment triste car ils étaient morts en braves au combat. Les Valkyries viendraient bientôt les chercher il le savait. Il parcourut la pleine des yeux et vit Athlestan sur le sol, l'air vraiment mal. Ragnar se précipita vers lui et le redressa légèrement. Malheureusement le brun était déjà mort, l'épée toujours dans la main. Ragnar sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux de son amant et embrassa doucement ses lèvres fines. Il se releva pour reprendre la bataille, mais un adversaire était arrivé dans son dos de façon tout à fait sournoise et lui planta l'épée en plein cœur lorsqu'ils furent face à face. Ragnar n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défendre, il tomba contre Athlestan et tout devint noir.

* * *

_1664, Versailles, France._

Louis traversait les longs couloirs de son palais avec la tête haute. Le Roi Soleil avait une confiance en lui que tout le monde lui enviait. Louis XIV faisait embellir l'ancien pavillon de chasse de son père, pour en faire le plus beau palais royal jamais construit. Le jeune roi s'installa sur son fauteuil et la réunion du conseil commença. Le brun était assez distrait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la Norvège, à Ragnar. Il savait qu'il était mort en France sur le champ de bataille sous le nom d'Athlestan. Le roi se rappelait sa vie antérieure en tant que moine anglais, mais il savait aussi que dans cette vie il était Louis XIV souverain de la France et de Navarre. C'était assez surprenant d'être devenu le dirigeant du pays où il avait perdu sa première vie. Bontemps, son valet, son plus loyal serviteur lança :

-Sire, Anduin Lothar l'émissaire océanien est arrivé.

-Bien, faites le entrer Bontemps. Messieurs merci ce sera tout.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et partirent. Le brun se redressa et arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et sa tenue. Il avait un statut à garder, après tout il était le roi. L'émissaire entra et ce fut le choc pour les deux hommes. Louis fit un signe de la main :

«-Merci Bontemps, je vais pouvoir rester seul. Je vous ferai appeler si j'ai besoin de vous.

-Bien votre Altesse.

Bontemps hocha la tête et partit. Louis se leva et contourna son bureau pour se poster face à ce Anduin Lothar :

-Ragnar ?

-Athlestan... mais...

-Oh mon dieu Ragnar !

Louis le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Celui-ci sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il était toujours aussi beau bien que très différent, ses cheveux étaient moins longs mais toujours un peu, sa barbe était moins fournie mais très bien taillée au contraire. Ses magnifiques yeux turquoises avaient toujours leur éclat malicieux. De son côté le brun n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, sa moustache plus fine mais n'avait plus de barbe. Il avait toujours son nez en trompette, ses grands yeux bleus toujours curieux et surpris, et ses lèvres fines. Anduin lui dévora la bouche, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux longs :

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, nous sommes à nouveau réunis ! Et moi qui me disais que j'étais fou, que ces souvenirs de ma soi-disant vie antérieure n'étaient que des cauchemars étranges. Moi qui pensais que cette romance avec un ancien moine anglais n'était que le fruit de mon imagination dérangée ! Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était bien réel et que tu étais de retour dans ce monde toi aussi ! Je suis heureux d'avoir été envoyé ici pour gérer ces accords avec toi !

-Nous avons passé un peu de temps ensemble au Valhalla tout de même.

-Oui mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Au Valhalla nous ne pouvions pas nous embrasser ou faire l'amour, nous ne pouvions que festoyer, nous battre pour mourir à nouveau et encore festoyer une fois la bataille finie. Mais une fois qu'on est réincarnés on ne peut pas parler de ça avec de non-vikings, les dieux ne veulent pas qu'on raconte leurs secrets.

-Je sais... Ragnar je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver !

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore et Louis dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour reculer :

-Allons marcher dans les jardins. Nous nous retrouverons dans ta chambre cette nuit. Dans cette vie je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des choses irréfléchies sans me soucier de ce que vont en penser les gens.

-Je sais, j'ai attendu trente-quatre ans dans cette nouvelle vie, je pourrais bien attendre quelques heures de plus.

-Vraiment ? Cette réincarnation t'as été très profitable alors, puisque si je me souviens bien Ragnar Lothbrock ne patientait jamais pour quoi que ce soit ! Il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait dès qu'il le voulait.

-C'est faux, j'ai toujours été patient avec toi ! J'ai attendu plus de deux ans avant que tu ne t'offres enfin à moi.

-C'est vrai... autant pour moi. »

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent marcher dans les jardins. Louis expliquait tout ça et Anduin sourit :

-C'est vraiment beau ce que tu as fait faire. Tu es un visionnaire ! Tu as réellement imaginé tout ça du début à la fin ?

-Oui, enfin j'ai fait au mieux. Ensuite mon jardinier a fait le reste.

-Mais tout de même, j'admire ton imagination. Et pour un ancien fermier comme moi je peux te dire que c'est une très bonne terre, et le fait d'avoir fait détourner de l'eau pour approvisionner tes fontaines était un coup d'éclat !

-Merci, enfin j'imagine.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, puis au détour d'une allée, lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne pourrait les voir, Louis prit le visage d'Anduin dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou :

-Attention Votre Altesse, si on nous voit votre magnifique réputation pourrait en pâtir.

-J'imagine oui... il faut que je me retienne, mais c'est si dur !

-Je sais, mais ce sera encore meilleur le moment venu.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et finirent leur promenade. Après ça ils rentrèrent au palais. Un bal et un banquet étaient organisés pour l'arrivée de ce fameux émissaire. Philippe et le Chevalier de Lorraine arrivèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous, et s'installèrent. Louis les regarda d'un air sévère, il n'aimait pas que son frère s'exhibe si fièrement, et encore moins lorsque lui devait garder ses distances avec Anduin alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire la même chose. La soirée se passa tranquillement, le blond lançait des regards rapides en direction des deux amants qui n'avaient vraiment pas honte de se montrer. Il était un peu jaloux, et surtout il n'en revenait pas, si eux pouvaient se montrer ainsi pourquoi le roi ne pouvait pas en faire autant ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, en réalité il savait très bien pourquoi : un roi ne pouvait pas aimer un autre homme. Il devait épouser une femme et lui faire des enfants pour assurer sa descendance même si il n'aimait pas réellement son épouse. De toute façon Anduin était marié lui aussi, mais son épouse ne l'avait pas accompagnée dans ce voyage car elle était enceinte. Le blond avait du se marier avec la fille d'un riche producteur de laine. Le repas se termina et après ça les gens partirent peu à peu se coucher. Louis dit à Bontemps de ne pas l'attendre et de ne pas s'occuper de lui, qu'il irait rendre visite à quelqu'un. Le valet savait de quoi il s'agissait, le roi avait de nombreuses maîtresses et ce n'était pas rare que le souverain découche. Louis entra donc dans la chambre d'Anduin grâce à une porte dans le mur qui donnait sur un passage secret. Le brun sourit en voyant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. L'ancien viking était allongé sur son lit, nu et était en train de somnoler. Louis s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Anduin sourit :

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

-Non, mais il fallait que je reste encore un peu, si le roi est dans les premiers à partir ce n'est pas très bien vu. Alors je suis resté un peu, mais me voilà.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent leur nuit à retrouver le corps de l'autre. C'était amusant, car entre eux ils parlaient en norvégien, ils n'avaient pas perdu cette langue bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas pratiquée depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain Anduin lança en caressant les cheveux de son amant :

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis marié en Océanie, avec la fille d'un homme producteur de laine. Nous allons avoir un enfant...

-Bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas resté seul. Je sais que le devoir nous enseigne de nous marier et d'avoir des enfants. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir fait ta vie.

Le roi sourit gentiment et se leva :

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, il faut que je m'habille et que je me mette au travail.

-Bien sûr oui, on se voit plus tard pour les négociations de toute façon.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Louis retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Anduin resta à Versailles pendant un peu plus de trois mois, le temps que tous les points des négociations soient abordés. Ils avaient beau s'aimer, les deux hommes étaient tout aussi impitoyables en affaires. Aucun ne voulait lâcher sa décision, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter leur passion lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient la nuit. Toutefois le jour du départ du blond arriva. Les deux hommes se quittèrent le cœur lourd, une fois de plus ils seraient séparés l'un de l'autre. Et cette fois ils savaient que l'autre était en vie mais qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Louis n'aurait aucune raison de venir en Océanie, et Anduin n'aurait probablement pas d'autres opportunités de revenir lui non plus. De plus le voyage à lui seul prenait des mois entiers, il ne pouvait pas faire des aller-retours. Le blond soupira, sa femme devait avoir accouché depuis un moment déjà, lorsqu'il était parti, elle était enceinte de six mois. Les deux hommes étaient donc dans la chambre, Anduin se rhabillait. Louis le regarda les larmes aux yeux :

-Alors ce sont des adieux ?

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Je suis sûr que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Après tout nous nous sommes retrouvés ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, ayons confiance.

-Il le faut.

Le blond serra son amant dans ses bras, il voyait bien que le brun allait se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Il l'embrassa tendrement :

-Je pars mais je te garde dans mon cœur.

-Bien... j'espère que tu aura pleins de beaux enfants en parfaite santé.

-Déjà un ce serait bien, ma femme a accouché à l'heure qu'il est et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en est. J'aurais la surprise en arrivant chez moi.

-J'espère que tout se sera bien passé.

-Je l'espère moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Anduin avait fini de s'habiller. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte en soupirant. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait franchi le seuil il ne reverrait plus l'homme qu'il aimait. Il inspira profondément, espérant faire disparaître cette boule dans sa gorge et partit. Le blond se retourna au bout du couloir et lança :

-Je t'aime Athlestan.

-Je t'aime aussi Ragnar, follement et ça ne changera jamais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et triste à la fois. Après ça Anduin quitta le palais avec les quelques hommes qui l'avaient accompagné.

* * *

_2012, Irlande._

Travis arriva pour une audition. Le bel australien voulait postuler dans une série sur les Vikings. Par un drôle de hasard la série parlerait des aventures de Ragnar Lothbrock et de son entrée dans la légende. Évidemment lorsqu'il avait entendu parlé de ça le blond avait tout de suite voulu postuler, qui mieux que lui pouvait jouer son propre rôle ? Le blond attendait donc pour passer devant les organisateurs de casting. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui lui était plus que familière. Un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La silhouette tourna la tête vers lui et un sourire étira les lèvres fines :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Te voilà encore sur ma route !

-Dis donc, que le hasard fait bien les choses !

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras et Travis murmura à l'oreille du brun :

-Quelle est ton identité dans cette vie ?

-George, et toi ?

-Travis, australien. Et toi d'où es-tu ?

-A nouveau anglais, la boucle est bouclée j'imagine.

-On dirait bien, petit moine.

Ils se mirent à rire et terminèrent enfin l'étreinte. Les deux hommes passèrent chacun leur tour pour leur propre rôle. C'est sans surprise qu'ils furent aussitôt sélectionnés. Alors que les deux hommes se rejoignaient pour discuter ils virent Lagertha devant eux. Travis sourit et la serra dans ses bras avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs :

-Ma chérie, la femme de ma vie, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien tu n'as pas changé Ragnar.

-Toi non plus Lagertha, aussi belle qu'à notre première rencontre. Cette fois je suis Travis.

-Toujours aussi séducteur, moi ici je suis Katheryn et je suis canadienne. Athelstan ravie de te revoir aussi, tu n'as pas changé non plus, tu as toujours cette tête de petite musaraigne.

-Merci, tu es à couper le souffle comme toujours ! Et cette fois tu devras m'appeler George.

-C'est gentil, bon je dois y aller les garçons je suis attendue. J'ai eu le rôle, on se voit sur le tournage rapidement.

-Avec plaisir ma chérie.

Travis la fit basculer en arrière et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, légèrement surprise, se sentant fondre un instant avant de se ressaisir. Elle se redressa :

-C'est toujours aussi agréable, mais dans cette vie j'ai déjà un époux que j'aime, désolée.

-Je suis heureux pour toi ma chérie, tu le mérites.

-C'est gentil, de toute façon c'est vous les âmes sœurs, les vraies. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver, je me sens moins seule avec tous ces souvenirs. Bonne soirée, restez un peu sages mes jolis.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et partit en souriant. George regarda Travis avec un sourire amusé, il n'était même pas jaloux puisqu'il savait à quel point Ragnar avait aimé Lagertha :

-Elle est toujours aussi incroyable, quelle femme elle fait ! Son mari actuel est chanceux et doit être un homme bien.

-En effet, elle a toujours eu du caractère et quand elle choisit un homme il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'aimer je te le garantis.

-J'en suis sûr. Si nous allions boire un verre en souvenir du bon vieux temps beau gosse ?

-Excellente idée.

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent dans le pub le plus proche. Travis attrapa sa pinte et la leva :

-A nos deuxièmes retrouvailles mon cœur.

-A nos deuxièmes retrouvailles mon amour.

Les amants étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir à se cacher. Heureusement pour eux dans cette nouvelle vie ils pouvaient assumer le fait d'être amoureux. Le blond but une longue gorgée de bière avant de se pencher pour embrasser George :

-Dis moi, j'espère que tu es célibataire au moins.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Par chance moi aussi.

-Tant mieux, dans ce cas les choses sont réellement plus simples !

-Alors, quand tu es retourné en Océanie tu as eu une bonne surprise ?

-Oui, deux magnifiques bébés, des jumeaux. Deux gaillards en parfaite santé. Je les ai appelé Louis et Athelstan, en hommage à l'homme de ma vie. Puis j'ai eu une petite fille, Lagertha, en hommage à la femme de ma vie. Puis j'ai failli avoir une autre fille, mais ma femme est morte en couche, le bébé aussi du fait.

-Oh je suis navré. Tu t'es remarié ensuite ?

-Non, je m'occupais de mes enfants, c'était suffisant à me rendre heureux. En plus je ne pouvais pas m'enlever un certain brun de mes pensées.

George sourit bêtement en rougissant légèrement, Travis n'avait jamais perdu son charme. Ils finirent leur pinte puis partirent à l'hôtel où ils séjournaient. Le couple passa la nuit à s'aimer, ils étaient si heureux de pouvoir laisser libre cours à leur passion à nouveau. Leur précédente vie les avaient frustrés, seulement quelques mois ensembles avait été bien trop court. Ils s'embrassèrent et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le tournage se passait bien. Les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs réflexes de combat et se retrouvèrent même à expliquer à leurs partenaires de scène comment faire. C'était peut-être un peu étrange pour les autres, mais pour eux c'était une joie immense de pouvoir se battre à nouveau. De plus ils parlaient des coutumes des vikings, des croyances. Ils parlaient en norvégien et Gustaf, l'acteur qui jouait Floki, qui était suédois, parlait donc dans cette langue. Ainsi les autres acteurs pouvaient adapter leur accent. C'était une réelle partie de plaisir pour les amants, ils avaient l'impression de revivre leur première vie même si cette fois ils avaient la technologie et que tout ceci n'était que pour une série. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Travis avec admiration dès qu'il entrait en scène, il l'aimait plus que tout et le revoir en tenue viking lui rappelait de merveilleux souvenirs.

Le soir alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre le brun lança :

-Tu crois que nous sommes des âmes sœurs ?

-C'est évident voyons ! À chacune de nos vies nous nous sommes retrouvés et nous nous sommes aimés, donc oui, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Tant mieux, je veux qu'à chacune de mes vies tu sois à mes côtés.

-J'avoue que l'idée est loin de me déplaire.

Les deux hommes sourirent et restèrent enlacés. La vie était une drôle de chose, ils passaient du temps à discuter des souvenirs de leurs différentes vies. Ils continuaient de parler en norvégien quand ils étaient dans l'intimité. Le brun gloussa :

-Avec tout ça je ne sais même plus comment t'appeler...

-J'avoue que c'est assez troublant. Tu peux m'appeler par un surnom tendre dans l'intimité, et en public il faut qu'on s'appelle par le nom qu'on a dans notre vie actuelle.

-Tu as raison... il faut s'y faire dis donc ! On a déjà trois vies en commun, c'est incroyable !

-Je sais, j'aime qu'on se souvienne de tout ce qui s'est passé !

-J'aime ça moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent à se câliner. Ils pouvaient vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient cette fois, et ils comptaient bien en profiter pleinement. Les deux hommes étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés cette fois encore, mais en même temps ils n'étaient pas réellement surpris. Les deux avaient eu la même réaction lorsqu'ils avaient entendu parlé de la série sur la vie des vikings. Et Lagertha avait elle aussi eu ce réflexe. Ils profitaient donc de cette opportunité de se retrouver tous les trois, même si la belle blonde avait sa vie avec un autre homme. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Même si Lagertha et Ragnar s'était séparés pendant un temps, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer et ça avait continué dans les autres vies, même si dans la précédente, ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le brun embrassa son amant et ils partirent promener main dans la main. Travis se sentait à l'aise et à sa place. Pour la première de ses trois vies, les choses se mettaient enfin en place parfaitement. Il sentait que cette fois il serait heureux et resterait avec George jusqu'au bout. Cette fois, ils ne seraient pas séparés par une bataille ou par des océans. Le blond prit le visage de George dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, je suis très heureux d'être ici avec toi.

-Moi aussi, cette vie nous permettra tellement plus de choses qu'avant.

-Oui, je m'en réjouit d'avance !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de reprendre leur promenade. Cette fois le destin était clément avec eux en leur accordant tous les facteurs pour être heureux sur le long terme. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, se disant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se lasser de cette opportunité.


End file.
